Wet To The Bone
by DoucheDork
Summary: "You...What-...What are you doing." When it rains, stop walking, feel it on your skin, and get wet to the bone.


"You..what...what are you _doing_?"

Toralei stared incredulously at her ghoulfriend while the latter stood in the middle of the rain, smiling at the sky.

"I'm feeling the rain!" Clawdeen Wolf, the one and only, answered nonchalantly, while the werecat simply looked at her wide eyed.

"Clawdeen, let me get this straight. We are in the middle of a thunderstorm, probably the strongest of the century, we are walking towards your home because we have no vehicle and you wanna stop and _feel the rain?_ "

"Yup."

"Even though you know I hate water?"

"Yup."

The wolf laughed when her ghoulfriend's face turned into a scowl, smirking at the shorter girl who was wet to the bone just as her.

"C'mon, it's fun!"

"Fun my ass."

"That's true, but really." The cat gasped, pouted and smacked the werewolf's shoulder, who snickered loudly.

"My makeup will be ruined, Wolf, I hope you find this absolutely worth it or I swear on Ra himself I will skin your fur and make a coat." The ghoul with orange locks huffed while the taller girl smiled and pulled her closer.

"Absolutely, love. I'm tremblin' in me boots." Clawdeen was wearing that stupid grin that fucking stupid grin she wanted to smack right off her face.

"Sometimes I really hate you." Toralei, usually cold as ice, gave up and smiled back at her ghoulfriend, who pulled her into the rain and started jumping on puddles like a five year old. The werecat simply giggled happily while she circled around with the taller girl, hair and makeup absolutely trashed.

After several minutes of playing in the water, Clawdeen pulled Toralei towards her harshly, who squeaked in surprise and only calmed down when she felt her lips meet her ghoulfriend's.

It was clumsy and slightly wetter than usual, for obvious reasons, but nonetheless perfect. Toralei nearly melted when she felt her ghoulfriend's tongue swipe over her lips, gaining entrance to her moist mouth.

They pulled away and, unsurprisingly, Clawdeen was grinning like a huge idiot and the werecat simply rolled her eyes because really her ghoulfriend was so fucking stupid.

"You're an idiot." Toralei smiled as they kept walking home. The wolf simply shrugged.

"I pledge guilty." She smiled shyly and looked around the wet streets. "I've always loved the rain. I remember when I was younger, I used to play with my brothers and sisters here. We used to splash each other and get so wet we stank, and when we got home, mom would be so angry." She smiled fondly at the memories. "They were good times. And if it wasn't that, it would just be us hanging out in the house, drinking some pops or something hot. The rain means a lot to me."

The werecat heard the sorrowful tone the ghoul was using as she spoke, and her heart broke slightly. She knows why some of Clawdeen's family aren't speaking to her anymore, and she wishes she could revert it

"Well, then it means a lot to me too." Toralei smiled and shoved her ghoulfriend slightly. Clawdeen simply smiled back and hugged her neck, holding her close and kissing her temple as they walked.

"How's your family thing going?" Toralei asked in a soft voice, she still felt Clawdeen flinch a bit at the question, but it was somewhat tolerable.

"They've reached out to me. I mean, my siblings never really had a problem with it and neither did our friends, since we told them first, even my mom has been slowly recovering from the shock, but...dad..." She took a deep breath and looked away. "He hasn't been as understanding as everyone else. It's not even because I'm with a girl, it's all because you're a cat and it's the stupidest thing ever."

The werecat nodded and returned her head to Clawdeen's shoulder. "Well, let's not worry about that now...Kitten steps hm?"

Clawdeen smiled and took a deep breath. "Kitten steps."

"Good. Now, let's go to my house and take a shower hm? We're tired and wet and we stink." Toralei grimaced, eliciting some giggles from the werewolf. "So let's take care of that hm?"

Just as the cat turned around to walk away, she was pulled by the arm suddenly and kissed for the second time in that day. She squealed at the sudden intrusion of her lips but quickly gave power over to her ghoulfriend. Eventually, the wolf pulled away, their foreheads pressed together fondly.

"Y'know, as used as I could get to your sudden kisses, I would prefer if-..."

"I love you."

The werecat's eyes widened slightly at the confession, even though it had been done many times before, but it was quickly replaced with a smile and a peck to the wolf's lips.

"I love you too. C'mon, let's get home."

And hand in hand, they left.

lol idk what this is bear with me and my pointless fluff.


End file.
